Broken Memories
by El Angel de la Eternidad
Summary: Kate, una chica normal y corriente... o eso creía ser. Slade, encaprichado por tener una aprendiz. Un pasado oscuro, una mente letal y ambiciosa. Un villano enamorado con una gran "X" en el rostro. ¿Qué podría salir de esto? Pasen y lean, una completa y diferente historia de los jóvenes Titanes.


**Un pequeño fic, no sé si lo continuaré, pero me gustaría dejarlo por aquí… Espero que les guste.**

 **Broken Memory.**

Chapter 1:

 **Memorias de un corazón roto**

Había transcurrido tanto desde que sucedió. Mi realidad, o lo que yo creía, se derrumbó. Resulta que nada es lo que es. Y lo que no es, es. Todo es cuestión de perspectiva. La realidad solo es un punto de vista. ¿Mi realidad? Ni sé cuál es. No tengo dominio de mí, no sé donde estoy, no sé que hago. Porque lo que intento, siempre sale lo opuesto. En un reino de inocencia, el terror invadió hasta el más recóndito rincón de mi mente. Mis amigos, todos, huyeron de mi aterrados. Trato de no recordar. El miedo puro reflejado en sus rostros. No tenía conciencia. No tenía dominio. Yo nunca quise que nada de esto sucediera. Nunca quise lastimar a nadie. Pero mis ganas de que mi corazón pueda latir, de sentir, de amar… se volvieron en mi contra. La soledad es mi más grande aliado. No quiero recordar lo que soy, una abominación. Un peligro. Un monstruo que no merece ser amado ni ser tratado con gentileza. Sangre inocente corre en mis manos. Solo quiero… desaparecer.

TT

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados estaba en lo alto de un edificio. Sus ojos chocolate estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas. El viento movía ligeramente su cabello. No tenía esperanzas, no quería continuar. La noche era oscura como la boca de un lobo, el cielo era infinito. Ninguna sola estrella se presentaba en el firmamento. Solo la gran luna, en todo su esplendor, con la forma de la sonrisa de Cheshire, el gato de Alicia. Cerraba los ojos mientras que por primera vez dejaba que sus sentimientos dominen su herido y débil corazón. Sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su pálido rostro. Sentada al filo de la muerte, al borde de una caída mortal, una batalla mental se desataba en su mente. ¿Valía la pena intentar? ¿O sería mejor acabar todo ese dolor? Todo ese sufrimiento dentro de ella. Ese peligro para los demás. ¿Por qué debía caer esa maldición en ella? Frunce el ceño con impotencia. El momento llegó. Lentamente, despidiéndose de todo lo que conoce, se pone en pie. Inhala profundamente el frio aire. La fría y húmeda brisa se impregna en su piel. Será la última vez que la sienta. Abre los ojos y pierde su mirada en algún punto en el infinito cielo. Escenas de su vieja vida se reproducen en su mente como una vieja película. Sus padres, sus amigos, todo perdido. Forzada a estar sola. Forzada a alejarse por el bien de quienes más ama. Cerró sus ojos, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor. Segundos se volvieron eternos. "La locura es como la gravedad, solo necesitas un pequeño empujón." Dejó que sus demonios la llevaran al olvido. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, iniciando su fin. La caída parecía eterna. Un abismo de emociones. Una despedida, un último aliento. O eso, era lo que se creía.

TT

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Mis memorias se bloquearon. ¿Qué había sucedido? La alarma de mi celular sonaba enfurecidamente. Volví a cerrar los ojos y solté un suspiro. Abotonaba mi blusa blanca de colegio mientras buscaba mi falda. Así es, soy un completo desastre. Me coloqué las medias hasta la rodilla de color negras. Encontré la falda debajo de mi cama. 6:30 a.m. Tengo tiempo. Terminé de vestirme y me dediqué a intentar arreglar mi desordenado cabello. No tenía caso. Lo dejé desordenado. Luego le pediría a una amiga que me lo arreglase. Me acomodé mi collar. Consistía en una cruz con una llave. 6:50 a.m. Verifiqué que mi mochila esté completa. 7:00 a.m. Cojo mi celular y mis audífonos y bajo las escaleras de mi edificio con mi música. Subo a mi movilidad que me espera.

-Buenos días.- musito con voz ronca.

Me puse los audífonos y me dispuse a hundirme en mi mundo. Mirando atenta el paisaje, ya me aprendí la ruta de memoria. Otro día más. Empieza mi rutina. Un día nuevo, pero igual al anterior.

TT

En una pantalla, se mostraban diversas imágenes mostrando la misma chica. Una adolecente de unos 16 años. Cabellera castaña y ondulada, con uniforme escolar. Es espectador, observaba minuciosamente sus reacciones. En un escritorio, papeles y documentos de adopción junto con otros de un hospital.

-Todo va bien… solo es cuestión de tiempo.- Susurró una voz masculina.

Una sonrisa macabra se formó bajo una máscara bicolor. Esto, era solo el comienzo.

 **Corto, pero intrigante, ¿Verdad? Si desean continuación, ya saben qué hacer. Los quiero angelitos 3**


End file.
